Presently, coaxial cable may be terminated with a plug which mates with a jack on a circuit board. This type of plug and jack is usable only with coaxial cable. Other types of connectors for multi-conductor cable are known. Prior to the present invention, however, there has not been a jack which could be used both with coaxial cable and the standard plug and with shielded, twisted pair cable terminated with any known multi-conductor plug.